It's a Tough World Out There
by Roza-Dimka-Reader
Summary: Rose, daughter of Alpha male and female, was born into a strong wolf pack. She grows up with her brothers and meets new friends and wolves. Will she discover her human side and the love she's not sure exists? Rated T for now – may change as the story goes on. Please give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a new story I've been thinking of and would really appreciate if you could let me know what you think of it! :)**

**Disclaimer: RM owns VA and all of its characters. This plot belongs to me, however.**

**Chapter 1**

I watched in silence as my father buried the small body of my brother.

I watched him throwing his head back and howling up to the moon. The rest of the pack surrounded our den and howled along with him, celebrating the life and grieving the death of my brother.

My other two brothers nuzzled into me, the three of us huddled together to comfort one another. As the pack broke up, my father walked away from us without a word.

I huddled into the bigger of my two remaining brothers.

_It'll be ok Rose, _Eddie said to me through his mind.

As a pack, we were all closely linked. We could communicate with each other by sending one another thoughts. This is how it always worked when we were in our wolf forms.

_Alberta will be here soon, _Eddie continued. I huddled closer to him.

Alberta was another female wolf in my father's pack. She was one of the older ones and had been in the pack since the beginning. She had taken myself, Eddie, Christian and Mason in when our mother died. She told us that our mother died shortly after she gave birth to us. Christian thinks that's why our father doesn't ever acknowledge us. Because he blamed us.

Alberta always told us that it wasn't true, that he was just mourning, but every time I saw the way he looked at us…it was almost with disgust. I was siding with Christian on this one.

I felt a sharp sting on my tail and whipped around in time to see Christian biting and pulling at it.

He growled playfully and wagged his own tail. I crouched down until my nose was touching the ground and got ready to pounce the way I saw the other females do it when getting ready to hunt; which was not a lot. At only 4 weeks, my brothers and I had only left the den a couple of times.

Unfortunately, Mason, our brother had been more adventurous than the other boys and snuck out one night when everyone was asleep. My father had found his small body the next morning.

I pounced on Christian and the two of us rolled around in the dirt as our grey-furred adoptive-mother Alberta entered our den and approached us.

_How are you little ones? _I jumped off Christian and ran playfully toward her, feeling hungry. She nuzzled and licked each one of us a couple of times with affection.

We all jumped and nudged at her to get her to lie down so we could drink.

_Actually babies, I was thinking you could join the rest of pack for dinner, _she told us. Eddie and Christian's ear pricked up in excitement. Mine did too. We were finally getting to eat meat with the older wolves.

Christian and I bounded towards the entrance of the den, following Alberta.

_Woah guys, _Eddie jumped in front of us. _Remember what we were told? Always watch around the area for danger when you're leaving your den. _He told us sternly.

Eddie was the wisest and more careful of the three of us, and didn't like the get dirty. He groomed his slick, black fur all the time. Christian was the opposite. He had the same shade of black fur, but loved to roll around in the dirt and get muddy.

I liked to get muddy too. My coat was a couple of shades lighter than the two boys though, being a very dark brown. Alberta groomed it all the time and told me how pretty it was. I don't mean to be cocky or anything, but I sort of agreed with her.

There were not very many wolves that had dark fur in our pack. My mother had had red, as had my brother Mason. A lot of the females had white or grey coats, except for my father, who had the darkest black fur I had ever seen.

Eddie walked quietly and warily out of the den.

Christian and I looked at each other, then at the meat than the female hunters had brought back for the dinner. The two of us bounded past Eddie towards the food and the other wolves.

I heard Eddie sigh at us, but still he ran to catch up.

When we reached them, Christian and Eddie pushed their way straight through to the front. I had a little more trouble being slightly smaller than them.

I moved in and out between the strong muscled legs of our pack but every time I got close to some scrap of food, I was pushed back by one of the male members.

Eventually, I gave up and moved to sit by a tree.

My tiny tummy rumbled and I shivered from the breeze that blew by. I curled up to keep myself warm.

_Excuse me? _I looked up to see a small white cub, about the same age and size as myself. She was carrying a few scraps of the leftover meat in her tiny mouth. _Are you hungry?_

I stared hungrily at the meat in her mouth. She chuckled and dropped the meat in front of me. She started gnawing on a piece after pushing another toward me. _Help yourself._

I greedily gobbled up the meat and man, did it taste good. So much better than the milk we had been getting from Alberta.

_Thank you, _I said to the other cub once we had devoured the food.

_You're welcome. I know how hard it is to get food the first few times, _she said. _I'm Lissa._

_I'm Rose. _I told her. _How old are you? _

_I'm five weeks. _She said. Ah, so she was only a week older than me. _My mother brought me and my brother out for the first time last week, _she explained.

_Who is your mother? _I asked her interested.

_She's the white wolf standing over there, _she said, indicating her mother's whereabouts with her head.

_The one talking to Alberta? _I questioned, seeing Alberta talking to another female in the pack.

_That's the one, _she said happily and started grooming myself.

I watched her closely and attempted to copy her. Alberta had always groomed me and I had always been distracted by Eddie or Christian trying to pounce on me to know how to do it. Lissa laughed at my attempts.

_Here, I'll show you how, _she said and spent the next half an hour teaching me how to clean and groom myself, especially after a messy meal.

_So, Abe's your father, right? _Lissa asked me after a while.

_Yeah, why? _

_That's pretty cool._

Abe was the alpha male in our pack. My mother had been the alpha female.

_Nah, not really. He never talks to us. _I answered her glumly.

_What? How come? _She looked shocked and upset for me.

_I think he blames us for my moms and my brother's death, _I confided in her.

_I'm really sorry, _she said, looking genuinely upset. _I can't imagine what it would like to lose Andre._

_Andre? _I questioned.

_My brother, _she explained.

We talked for another hour and then we noticed it was starting to get dark and the other wolves were getting ready to settle in for the night.

_I should probably go, _Lissa said, looking like she really didn't want to.

_Me too, _I replied. _Can we meet again here tomorrow?_

_Of course, we're best friend's now; that's what best friends do, _she yelped and nuzzled me quickly before running off to her parents and her brother.

_Who were you talking too?_ Eddie asked me curiously, meeting me at the entrance to our den.

_My new best friend,_ I answered happily and entered our den for the night.

**A/N: So bad? Good? Should I continue it? Please please please let me know! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to say thank for the pretty brilliant response :) Hope you guys like this chapter – let me know if you do, or if there's something you don't like or are confused about. I'd be happy to straighten it out for you :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Laurie x**

**Chapter 2**

_Rose, come on, get up! _

Christian's voice stirred me from my sleep.

I growled, warning him to back off and let me sleep.

I listened for a reply but heard nothing.

Satisfied, I sighed and snuggled up in a tighter ball. I was just falling back to sleep when –

_Bam!_

Christian's body landed straight on top of me.

I jumped up startled and saw Christian playfully growling at me, teasing me.

I growled and pounced on him.

We fought for a few minutes before I had him pinned under my two front paws.

I huffed smugly at him as he groaned.

I was so distracted by Christian that I never noticed Eddie running towards us. He catapulted his body into me and we both flew a metre away. Christian joined in and the three of us started fighting each other. I nipped Christian's back leg.

_You're it! _I yelped and darted as fast as I could away from the den. I was already in the cover of the nearby trees by the time both Christian had exited the den. Hiding behind a bush, I peered across. He was sniffing around, nose close to the ground. His head suddenly shot up in the air and he made an attempt at howling. It was nothing like the other members of our pack. Theirs were deep, and probably rang across the entire forest. Christians was high-pitched and most definitely not intimidating. I snickered quietly to myself as I watched him take off in the other direction, no doubt chasing Eddie.

I made a plan to stay hidden behind the trees and bushes covering me until he came looking in my direction. I waited for a full five minutes before I started to get really bored.

I picked myself up off the ground and took a couple of steps further into the forest. I crept as silently as I could through the long grass when suddenly a colourful butterfly landed in front of me.

I immediately dropped so both my head and belly were barely scraping the ground.

I growled at it and it fluttered its wings.

Before I had a chance to pounce it flew and landed to the bark of a nearby tree. I followed it and tried to catch it but it moved again.

I continued chasing it before it flew up over my head and into the afternoon sky. I watched it fly out of sight.

I suddenly realised that I had no idea where I was.

Looking around me for some familiar tree or maybe a small path which indicated the direction in which I had come. But no, just tall, intimidating trees.

I didn't panic though. I could find my way back no problem.

After wandering for about an hour however, it became apparent that I really had no idea where I was or where I was going.

I was just turning around when I heard a rustling of leaves nearby. The sound stopped as soon as whipped my head in that direction.

Nervously, I backed away from the potential danger. I stared without blinking until I backed up into a tree. Not realising the tree was behind me; I started and took off running away from the threat.

Not bothering to be quiet anymore, I manoeuvring through the trees to afraid to look back.

I ran until I realised there was no more trees surrounding me.

I ran all the way through the forest and was now standing at the edge of a small cliff. The drop was only about three metres, but it looked extremely high from where I was standing. Looking down on the view, I saw something I hadn't ever seen before. It was large blocks of what looked like stacked concrete. There were noises coming from the area as well; various different beeps and horns.

I turned and realised that there was no longer anything after me. I sighed in relief and slumped on the ground.

_What are you doing? _A voice asked me.

I jumped back up and took up a defensive stance; one I had seen my father use a couple of times when every now and again, a strange wolf would wander into our territory and attack.

I relaxed ever so slightly when I saw that it was only another wolf – a cub at that. He was bigger than me though, at least twice my size, maybe 7 or 8 weeks old, and his fur was not quite as dark as mine. He looked a little taken aback at my sudden stance.

_Sorry, _I mumbled and relaxed from my position. _You scared me._

_Sorry, _he replied.

_Who are you? _I asked him.

_My name's Dimitri. What's yours? _He asked, approaching me.

_I'm Rose, _I replied.

_That's pretty, _he said and sat beside me.

_Thanks, _I said, feeling suddenly shy, a new feeling for me. _Hey, do you know what that is? _I asked him, indicating to the view down below us.

_That's a town, _he replied.

_A what? _I asked, dumbfounded at the new word.

_A town. It's where humans live. I hope to visit it one day when I get enough strength to phase._

_Okay, what the hell are you talking about? _I asked him. I was beginning to think that this guy may be a little crazy.

_Don't you know about phasing? _He asked me,

_No, _I replied, silently begging him to tell me.

_At a certain point in your life, when you gain enough strength, every wolf can phase into their human form. Not many wolves choose to do it anymore; I think it's frowned upon or something. But I want to. I want to discover my human side and maybe even live among them for a while._

I was shocked by this information.

_Is that all really true? I've never heard about that. I don't think anyone in my pack's ever phased before, _I told him. Alberta had never said anything about having a human form.

_They probably don't like the idea of being a human, _he replied, looking out at the town.

_Dimitri…_I started sheepishly. _What's a human?_

His head whipped to look at me.

_You don't know what a human is? _He asked in disbelief.

_Well I'm not as old as you! _I retorted, feeling defensive about my lack of knowledge. _I don't have as much life experience as you._

He chuckled at me and gave me a nudge in my side.

_Come on, _he stood up. _I'll show you. _

He walked over to the edge of the cliff and slid down sideways and gracefully to the bottom and continued walking.

He hadn't walked far when he noticed that I hadn't been following him.

_You coming or what? _He barked teasingly.

Not wanting to make an even bigger fool out of myself, I tried to copy his movements down the slope.

It didn't exactly work out like I would have wanted.

I started moving slowly sideways before tripping and rolling the rest of the way down. I could hear Dimitri chuckling good-naturedly as I struggled to right myself.

_Come on, _he said and I ran to catch up to him as we made our way towards this so called _town._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the very short chapter but I have lots of homework which includes writing a story (which I love), But I have to write it in Irish (which I don't love) :/ **

**Hope you guys enjoy it anyway and I want to thank you all. I'm really happy with the response I've got for this story :)**

**Chapter 3**

Dimitri led me all the way to the outskirts of this 'town'.

We sat obscured by plants and bushes of all sorts. Dimitri said it was very important that we stayed hidden and not let these humans see us.

We sat and watched them for hours as they walked to and from places all day. Dimitri told me everything he knew about them and told me how he couldn't wait to learn to phase to his own human state so that he could mingle with them and learn more. I had to admit, they were extremely interesting.

_What is that? _I asked him, nodding my head in the direction of a woman holding a small bundle in her arms.

_That's a baby, _He replied. _They're like cubs._

_Oh, _I said, stretching my neck trying to get a better view of this baby.

When the sun started to set and night started to fall, I noticed the humans were slowly disappearing.

_Where are they going?_ I asked him.

_To their houses, _he answered.

_What's a house?_

_It's where they live. Like a den._

_With their packs? _I asked.

_Yeah, I guess, except they don't call them packs…they call them families, _he told me.

_Families,_ I repeated, testing the word. _Do you mean like to their mates and their cubs?_

_Yup, _he answered.

We sat and watched the last of the humans go to their houses before stood and nudged me.

_We'd better get you home; _he said and started walking back the way we came.

On the way home, I learned that Dimitri was from a different pack than I was, and had been out hunting a little when he heard me stumbling through the forest.

He helped me sniff my way back to where my pack was but he stopped at a certain place.

_I don't think I should go any further than this, _He said.

_Oh, okay…how come? _I asked him.

_I don't think your leader would like me being around, _He answered.

He was right. My father would most definitely hate having a male from another pack around. I thought of the last one he'd fought off and I most definitely did not want that wolf to be Dimitri.

_You're right, _I told him. _Will I see you again?_

_I'm sure of it Rose, _he said and smiled at me.

I turned and happily skipped back to my den.

Before I reached it, however, I was intercepted.

_Where the hell have you been? _My father's angry voice growled at me.

_I – I got lost, _I told him, feeling very scared under his glare.

_Did I give you permission to leave the area? _He growled, his voice rising.

_No-_

_Exactly! I don't know who you think you are. You're as stupid as your brother was. _

I cringed at his cruel words. It hadn't been Mason's fault.

_I'm done talking to you. Get to bed. _He stalked away from me.

I walked with my head down to my den and breathed deeply, trying to stop my shaking.

_Rose? _Christian's voice rang out in the dark den.

_We thought something had happened to you! _Eddie said, running forward and licking the top of my head.

I dropped to the ground and curled up in ball. Noticing I was shaking, Eddie lay down beside me and rested his head on my neck. Christian lay my other side and the three of us fell asleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Four months later (Rose –as well as Eddie & Christian - are about 20 weeks old – 5 months)**

I woke early in the morning. Looking around me, I noticed Alberta was not here meaning she was probably gone hunting once again and both Eddie and Christian were still asleep.

The three of us had grown at a fast pace over the last couple of months and were more than double the size we had been.

I continued to meet Dimitri every day - secretly of course – we had gotten close. He had told me that his father was also the Alpha of his pack so Dimitri would more than likely be taking that place when his time came.

Dimitri was now nearly twenty two weeks old, and had started hunting. His mother brought him out almost every day and he taught me everything he learned so that I would be able to protect myself. He was still better than me of course, but I was getting there.

At over six and a half months old, he was roughly about half the size of my father now. His light brown fur was still fairly short but not as fluffy as it had been when I had first met him. His paws had grown too, as well as his muzzle.

I slowly removed myself from in between the sleeping forms of my brothers, and snuck out of the den.

Checking the coast was clear, I then ran across the clearing to the other side and continued running through the trees, the crisp morning air blowing through my fur.

I stopped when I reached the point I met Dimitri each day; right by the river.

_Hey, _he trotted up to me and rubbed against me in greeting. I leaned into him as he did so and then we both walked towards the river.

_So, I met someone who gave me advice on how to phase in my human form, _he blurted out.

I paused. _What?! How? _I asked him excitedly. I hadn't been too keen at first upon learning that we could change from our current forms but the more Dimitri had talked about it and told me about all the interesting ways of the humans, I had become very excited about learning.

_He told me that you had to put your fullest concentrate on the idea of your body changing…morphing into something completely different. Something out of your wolf body. _Dimitri told me. _He told me I had to visualise myself as a human. He said it would take a long time before I would be able to phase though. He says it takes years to finally perfect it enough and to get enough control. I haven't had much look yet._ He admitted with a small grimace.

_Oh, _was all I said. Concentration and control? Not my strongest points.

_Anyway, I can't stay long today, _he said to me. _Mama's bringing me hunting again._

_I wish Alberta would bring me. I keep asking her but she says I'm still too young, _I told him grumpily.

He chuckled at my mood.

_All in good time, Roza. _He said and stood up. I pulled my paws out of the flowing water and followed him up the bankment.

_I'd better go before everyone wakes up, _I said to him.

_Alright, _he nuzzled me. _I'll meet you here at sunset okay?_

We went our separate ways after that and I ran swiftly back to our camp.

Hiding behind nearby bushes, I glanced around making sure everyone was still asleep.

_Boo, _a voice said from behind me.

I yelped and jumped, turning to face the other wolf. Lissa's amused face was staring into mine.

_Jeez Liss, you nearly gave me a heart attack! _I said to her, relaxing.

_Sorry, _she said, not looking sorry at all. _Why so jumpy?_

_No reason…You just gave me a fright._

Lissa looked at me like she didn't believe me. She leaned in closer to me.

_Then why do you smell like a wolf I don't know? _She asked, her eyes almost daring me to lie to her.

_Well, I kinda – _I started.

_Who is he? _She cut me off and jumped up and down a little in excitement.

_What? _ I said. How on earth had her sense of smell gotten that good?

_Rose, I'm serious! Who is he? _She asked me, looking very serious now.

I just stared at her for a moment before deciding that I could trust Lissa. What was I saying?

Of course I could trust Lissa – she was my best friend.

_His name's Dimitri- _I started once again.

_I knew it! What's he like? Is he cute? _She gushed.

_Liss, it's not really like th-_ _yeah he is I guess, _I finished lamely. Things between Dimitri and I weren't

like that exactly, but we had some form of connection; neither of us not really knowing or

understanding what it was.

_Aw…you guys gonna mate? _She asked me suddenly.

_Lissa!_ I exclaimed.

_What?! I've been watching you sneak off to meet him for weeks now. Don't tell me you haven't been_

_thinking about it!_

_I haven't! I told you, it's not like that. _

_Whatever you say, Rose, _she said and with that, she walked off to her own den.

I sighed in frustration and made my way back into my own den. I was glad to see that the boys were still flat out. I snuggled up and was just falling back to sleep when I heard my name being whispered.

_Rose?_ It called again.

_Dimitri? _I answered back, recognising his voice. I got up and saw Dimitri near the mouth of my den, hidden by a nearby shrub. _What are you doing here?!_

_I had to see you before…before I left, _he said, looking sad.

_Wha- _his words registered with me. _Before you leave?! Where are you going?!_

_My father thinks it's time to move the pack on, _he said, explaining quickly. _He wants to leave right now, but I had to say goodbye. I'm sorry Roza._

He nuzzled his face into my neck and held it there for a few moments and we enjoyed a few last moments together.

_Will I ever see you again? _I whispered to him, not trusting my voice.

_Of course I will, Roza, _he said with a determined look in his eyes. _I'll make sure of it._

He departed after another nuzzle and I crawled back into my den, where I cried myself to sleep over the fact that, despite his words, I may never see Dimitri again.

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews – glad you guys are liking it so far. Also, thanks to anyone who gave suggestions, or is following this story :)**

**They really mean a lot :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that the last chap was a little dramatic but I made it that way purposely. I mean, she was only really a baby, and thinks that she will never see one of her best friends again. :)**

**Hope you guys like this one – it's only a filler but you guys definitely needed an update. **

**Chapter 5**

_Okay, what the hell is up? _Lissa asked me suddenly.

_What do you mean?_ I asked, surprised at her sudden outburst.

_I mean you! All you've been doing these past few weeks in sulking and I wanna know why!_ Lissa exclaimed and plonked her butt on the ground.

_I'm sorry Liss. It's just… _I should just tell her. She's my best friend. I tell her everything.

_Dimitri's gone, _I said, turning my attention back to the flowing river that was racing down its path in front of us.

Lissa was silent from behind me.

_Gone where? _She asked quietly after a while.

_As in moved on. His father decided it was time. _I answered her sullenly.

I heard the sound of Autumn leaves crunching beneath her paws as she approached me.

_Rose, I'm so sorry. _She sat beside me and leaned in close, pushing her weight against me in comfort.

We were hanging out by the river that Dimitri and I had often visited. It was different being here with Lissa.

We sat in silence before I spoke again.

_Liss I want to phase into my human form. _I stated.

She nearly fell over.

_What?! Why? _

I had told her what Dimitri had told me, about how we could phase, but I hadn't expressed my want to do it personally.

_It's just something I want to do Liss. I want to explore the world – in every way that I can, _I told her honestly.

_Have you figured out how to do it? _She asked me.

_I – _I stumbled for words a little. This is where it got slightly complicated – given the fact that I hadn't had any look in phasing whatsoever since I started trying, which was weeks ago.

_I want to phase as well. _Lissa stated. It was my turn to almost fall over.

_What? _

_If it's something you really want to do, then it's something that I will do with you. If you teach me how, _she said to me.

We talked about it for a while longer and I explained to her exactly what Dimitri had told me. We practised for a few hours but to no avail.

_Maybe we should call it a day, _Lissa said, resting by the riverside, looking exhausted. I couldn't blame her – trying to phase was more than physically draining, it was also mentally exhausting.

_Yeah alright, _I said to her and moved into the river to take a drink.

_Isn't Alberta bringing you out to hunt tomorrow? _Lissa asked me as we made our way back to the pack.

_Yeah, _I answered her. I had totally forgotten and the excitement came back to me. I was now 8 months old and it was my first official hunting trip. Alberta had taught me how of course, and I had practiced but this was the first day that I would be hunting with the others.

_Are you excited? _Lissa asked me.

_Definitely, _I answered her. There was also an element of nervousness to it all. I wanted to do well to impress Alberta, as well as the others in the pack. My father hadn't exactly made me look like the greatest wolf in the pack with his constant scolding and put-downs.

Lissa would be there tomorrow anyway, so she would help me.

We arrived back to the pack just in time for dinner. Lissa and I both fought for a piece of meat and then moved away from the others to eat in peace.

My brothers joined us by a tree shortly after.

_You guys eat? _Christian asked us.

_Yup, _I answered him while Lissa nodded her head shyly. She was also shy around Christian and I had a feeling she had a thing for him.

Eddie was watching Christian and Lissa in amusement so I took my chance while he was distracted.

I pounced, knocked him to the ground and had him pinned before he even realised what had happened.

_Gotcha, _I growled playfully at his shocked expression.

He recovered quickly.

_That's what you think! _He yelped and charged after me through the trees.

I heard the sound of Lissa and Christian laughing at us as we ran. I slowed and let Eddie catch up to save him at least _some _of his manly pride.

_Gotcha! _He growled and leaped at me.

We rolled over in the grass laughing.

_I figured we should let the love birds have some privacy, _I told him.

He laughed, agreeing with me and I spent the rest of the evening hanging out with my big brother.

**Please review! It means so much to me :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise :D Here you are my lovelies :P a much needed update – enjoy! And please review :)**

**Chapter 6**

I crouched low to the ground, hoping my body was low enough that it was obscured by the various greenery around me. I moved one paw in front of the other, moving forward so silently that I could barely hear myself.

Right in front of me, about ten feet away, was a herd of antelope. The antelope were a new group who had just migrated here from a forest not too far over. I couldn't see any of them, but I was aware that there were at least ten other wolves surrounding the patch of land that the antelope were grazing in.

When I close enough to make a quick attack, I stopped moving. I lowered my head to the ground and waited for the signal from Alberta.

I was more than a little excited. This was my first official hunt. Alberta had been training me, as well as Lissa who had been hunting before.

Suddenly, one of the antelope seemed to catch on that something wasn't right and alerted the rest of the herd. The herd became restless and began moving away.

Several wolves pounced from where they had been hiding, beginning the chase. I followed, pushing myself up off the ground and taking off after them.

I pushed myself the hardest I ever had, and catching up quickly. Before I knew it, I was at the front of the pack with Alberta. The antelope panicked when they saw us gaining on them and began splitting into several groups, bashing into one another in confusion and fear.

There was a group of them within my grasp and I went for them, pouncing and landing with a thud on top of one. I put it out of its misery as quickly as I could and then moved to the next nearest one. Around me, the sound of the attack was everywhere.

There would be no need to fight for food tonight; there was going to be more than enough.

After I had made my kills, I stretched my neck and looked around me. I show Lissa approach me.

_Hey, congrats, _she grinned at me.

I looked down at my three kills and then grinned back at her.

_Thanks, you get anything?_

_Yup, _she nodded her head in the direction of a couple of antelope nearby. _But never mind me – Alberta's going to be so proud. You did brilliant._

_Thanks Liss, _I pushed against her affectionately, feeling elated.

_But…you may want to clean yourself up a bit, _she joked.

I looked down at my paws and saw that my usually dark brown fur was matted and even darker than usual. It was also tinged with red liquid. I realised my muzzle was probably worse.

_Right,_ I answered her and began licking my paws clean as best I could while we waited for the other members to come back with their catches. Alberta returned after a short while, dragging a few bodies. She dropped the antelope beside mine and gave me an affectionately nuzzle. It was small, but I could feel the pride emanating off of her, and that meant the world to me.

As a group, we carried our catches as best we could back to the rest of the pack. Their mouths watered with hunger and excitement at the prospect of actually having a meal where you feel full afterwards as we passed.

We deposited the food in the middle of the ground and waited for my father to give the say-so. He approached the hunting group and thanked Alberta - completely ignoring me in the process – and signalled for all the wolves to dig in.

We ate well that night. More than well, actually. We ate until we felt completely full, and even then we had leftovers. The leftovers were stored in one of the old dens to be eaten tomorrow. I sat with Lissa at our usual spot by the tree and we chatted until she began feeling sleepy and her head began drooping to the ground.

_I think you need to go to bed, Liss, _I laughed and gave her a small push in the direction of her den.

_Aren't you coming? _She asked me.

_I'll go in a few, _I answered her and watched as her tail disappeared into the hole in the ground. I moved back further into the trees and watched in the shadows as the other wolves climbed into their own dens to sleep for the night. As soon as the place was silent, I ran.

I ran to _our _place, by the river. I felt a small pang of sadness – like I did every time I came here – as I moved down to the bankment. I still hadn't washed myself after the hunt so I moved until the river covered my legs. The water was cold, but it really didn't bother me. I dipped my nose and face in a few times and used my paws to clean off any dry blood left around my mouth. When I was done, I climbed out the other side and shook the water from my fur.

I lay down in some nearby grass that was soft and dry. I rolled over onto my back and stared upwards. There was a big gap between the tall trees and I stared up at the pretty stars. I did this almost every night; it had become a routine for me.

I felt relaxed and comfortable here by myself – there was no pressure to impress anyone, no social system with the pack, and most of all, no father who hated and judged me.

I close my eyes and took a few deep breaths, imagining what it would be like to phase into my human form – imagining what it would be like to be free from my father permanently.

I took a few more relaxing breaths when suddenly, I felt this warm, almost-burning sensation spread throughout me. It started at my tail and moved upwards until it had reached each of my four paws and the very top of my head. It didn't hurt but it stung ever so slightly. I felt my body trembling and shaking with the strangeness of the experience and suddenly, I was a lot colder than I had been before.

The shaking stopped and I slowly opened my eyes, not daring to hope what I thought had just happened. Looking down at myself, I saw that there was no longer a coat of dark brown fur on my body. It was all skin.

Just like the humans I had watched with Dimitri in the nearby town.

I let feel the excitement that I had so desperately wanted to feel for so long.

I was human.


	7. Chapter 7

**Only a short chapter but needed all the same. Enjoy you guys :)**

**Chapter 7**

After I had unfroze from shock, I managed to phase back into my wolf self.

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

Had I really just phased? Finally?

I ran with speed back towards our territory but slowed down when I got close. I didn't want to make the others think there was danger lurking. I tiptoed passed the entrance of my own den, where I could hear Eddie's and Christian's deep breathing and made my way to Lissa's.

I moved silently down into the dark hole and tiptoed around Rhea and Eric, Lissa's parents, who were sound asleep. I spotted Lissa in the far corner, also asleep and cuddled up to her brother.

I nudged her gently as to not startle her.

_Rose? _She questioned sleepily. _What are you doing here?_

_I have to show you something! _I said, quietly and urgently.

Lissa, sensing my tone, stood up gently so that she wouldn't wake Andre and followed me out of her den.

_What is it? _She asked me.

_Come on! _I ran back through the trees, feeling adrenaline pump through my veins.

I finally stopped at the river and waited for Lissa to catch up.

_Ugh, _she sighed and dropped to the ground. _It is way too late for this. Anyway, what did you want to show me?_

Without further delay, I closed my eyes and concentrated on imagining my body shifting from one form to the other. I felt the change starting almost immediately. The warmth spread throughout my body and I felt the fur covering me retracting into my skin.

I waited a moment in the silence and then opened my eyes. I was taller than I had been a couple of minutes ago and a little less balanced considering I was now on two feet – I was more than sure I'd get the hang of it soon enough.

I looked into Lissa's green eyes and waited for her reaction. She was just staring at me in shock.

"Lissa?" her name came out of my mouth, rolling of my shorter tongue. It felt strange to hear my real voice out loud.

Lissa obviously thought so too as it shocked her out of her trance. She stood up looking wobbly, and cautiously approached me.

_How…how did you do that? _

I was pleasantly surprised to discover that I could still hear her in my head.

"I've been practising, I told her excitedly. And I've finally managed it."

_This is amazing, _she exclaimed, suddenly as excited as I felt. _We have to go show the others!_

"No!" I all but shouted, already getting used to the sound of my voice. "They can't know…please…my father would punish me and I'll never get to see the world."

_Ok, ok, I promise I won't say anything, _she replied, looking sincere and sympathetic. _It's late, Rose, come on – let's go back to bed and we can talk about this some more in the morning._

She turned and started walking away, but stopped when she realised I wasn't behind her.

_What? _She asked me, looking confused.

"Liss…I'm not going back."

She looked completely lost.

_Wha…what do you mean Rose?_

"I mean, I have to go…now. This is it Lissa. This is the escape I've been looking for."

She looked sad, but nodded anyway.

_If you say so, but Rose? Please come back for me. I'll be practising to phase all that much harder now and I just know that I'm going to get there soon._

"I promise Liss," I moved towards and dropped to my knees. I pulled her furry body towards mine and embraced her with all I had. "See you soon Liss."

_Yeah, and Rose, _she pulled away from me. _Please be careful._

"I will," I promised her, and with that, she turned on her heel and ran.

I turned, and started walking towards the opposite direction. Towards the town …Towards my new life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for short chap but I had time to write a little tonight :) Hope you enjoy and I think this was what a lot of you were waiting for :P**

**Please review! They mean the world to me! :D**

**Chapter 8**

For weeks I had observed these humans in wonder, walking around in their natural habitat.

But right now, I could not have been more nervous or scared, even. It was night time, so there weren't many people wandering around anyway, but that didn't mean I was any less apprehensive.

I eased myself up from where I was sitting on the ground in the trees and walked out into the open air. The cool wind blew across me, making me shiver with cold. I hadn't realised just how warm my coat of fur kept me on a daily basis. I ran up to the side of the nearest building, and then down a small alley to get shelter from the wind.

The further I walked into the dark alley, the stronger certain scents seemed to register with me. I inhaled deeply, trying to grow accustomed to these new smells. There seemed to be a mixture of both good and bad – the good smells coming from a nearby building, the bad smells coming from big tin containers beside me in the alley.

I approached the containers and cautiously lifted the lids off them. The putrid smell got stronger and I had to pull my nose away from it. I quickly placed the lid back on and backed away. That was when I noticed several black plastic bags leaning against one of the walls.

I walked over and ripped one of them open, exposing its contents. It was full of pieces of material, all different sizes and colours. I recalled what Dimitri had told me long ago, about how humans _always _wore clothes when in public. It was some sort of universal privacy thing.

I pulled a few pieces of material from the bag and pulled them on. It took me a few minutes but eventually, I managed it. I had just straightened myself when loud voices rang out through the alley. Next thing I knew, I was surrounded by a pack of strange men.

"Hey gorgeous," one of them addressed me. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know what you mean," I answered him boldly.

"Are you homeless or something?" another one of them asked me.

"Hey, you can stay with me baby," a different member spoke up and he took a step towards me.

My gut was telling me that something was _really _wrong, and no matter how badly I needed somewhere to go in this city, I wasn't going _anywhere _with these assholes.

I had just started to decline his oh so generous offer when he launched himself at me, knocking me to the ground. I struggled against him as his friends egged him on.

My survival instincts kicked in and took over. Little did this man know that I was _always _the predator, not the victim.

I felt my fangs elongate and I bit, hard, into the man's neck. He howled in pain and I managed to kick him off me. The others went silent as they noticed the puncture marks in his neck and the blood that was flowing down onto his already dark clothes.

There was a moment silence and then they all ran at me, pulling out what looked like human weapons. I went into a defensive stance, sure that I could take all three of them when a shadow appeared from behind me. I spun in time to see a fourth man charging down the other end of the alley. I was about to attack him first when I realised that he was not focused on me…he was focused on the men trying to hurt me.

He charged straight passed me and flung his fist at one of the men. He fell to the floor in a heap. One of the others didn't even see him come at him and he was knocked out when his head hit the brick wall. The last man standing was just staring at the new guy in shock and surprise, obviously unsure of whether to fight or run. This new guy, however, didn't give him a chance to decide and through him against the bad-smelling tins, knocking them over. He stirred for only a moment before going limp.

The man turned to look at me to see if I was okay. I studied him as he approached me.

He was tall, and very well built compared to the other men I had studied while watching the town from a distance. He was wearing clothes like every other person I had saw so far, but they were much cleaner than mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

His voice had a rich, velvety tone that stirred something deep within me. His facial features were chiselled to perfection and his hair was a very familiar brown.

None of these features mattered to me though…not when his eyes were the most familiar shade of chocolate brown and had such a depth to them that I felt I was looking right into his soul.

I ignored his previous question, having to know if I was right.

"Dimitri?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the promised chapter :)**

**Chapter 9**

His reaction told me that my gut feeling was right.

His eyes widened in surprise as I spoke his name. He seemed to freeze, not knowing who I was.

"Dimitri Belikov?" I repeated his name, needing vocal confirmation that it was him.

He seemed to recover himself a little and took a small tentative step towards me. His eyes were furrowed, trying to figure how I knew him.

"It's me," I told him quietly. I couldn't believe it. All this time, I was so sure I would never see him again, no matter how much I hoped otherwise. Now, all of a sudden, he was here. Right when I needed him most.

Shock suddenly registered on his face and he took a step backwards, almost backing into the wall of the small alley.

"Rose?" he whispered. His tone was disbelieving. I didn't blame him, I was just as surprised as he was.

The emotions welling up inside of me very strong. So strong that all I could manage was a nod. I felt tears fill my eyes as I was reunited with my best friend.

Next thing I knew…I was in his arms.

I squeezed him tightly and inhaled his scent deeply as he embraced me.

"How-how did you-" Words seemed to fail him as he pulled away from me. He gestured to my human form.

"I've been practising," I grinned cheekily at him.

"When did you…" He gestured once again at my body.

"Just a few hours ago," I told him honestly.

"A few hours?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him, unsure of what to make of his exclamation.

"You look like you've been used to this for months, that's all," he told me. His face softened.

"Oh, Roza, you have no idea how much I've missed you."

I felt a smile spread on my face. "I've missed you too," I admitted.

"How long have you been able to phase?" I asked him. He too, looked like he had had a lot of time to adjust to this new form.

"A couple of months now," he answered, a little sheepishly.

I stared at him for a moment.

"Why didn't you come find me?" I asked him eventually, my voice coming out so quiet and small.

"I wanted to Rose, I swear to you…but I couldn't."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because I couldn't find you and tell you what had happened and then leave you all over again," He said, grabbing my arms and pulling me closer to him again. He held me tight while I processed his words.

"I couldn't handle losing you all over again," he said, his voice more controlled.

I gently pried his hands off my hands and then wrapped my arms around his waist.

He still felt tense as I held his much larger body to mine.

"It's okay, Dimitri, I understand." He immediately relaxed and hugged me back. It was different, being close to him like this: so different to how we used to nuzzle and lean into one another in our wolf forms. But it was nice.

"Come on, let's get you somewhere dry and safe," He said finally and dragged me out the other end of the alley, leaving the unconscious bodies behind us.

We walked out of the alley and into the dark night. Dimitri turned and began leading me down the street.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him, curiosity spiking inside me.

"My apartment," he answered.

"Your what?" I asked him, confused.

"It's where I live…like my den." He told me, making it much clearer.

We walked for a couple of minutes and he began teaching me about the hundreds of things he had learned since moving to the city. He also told me about how he had confronted his father after he made him leave and his father had banished him in anger.

He turned towards a building in the middle of the town and held the front door open for me. He led me up a flight of stairs and then another. He finally led me down another hall to another door.

I tried to open the door but it wouldn't work. I looked at Dimitri in confusion only to see him watching me in amusement.

"What?"

He reached into a pocket in his clothes and pulled out a small silver device. He held it up to me and then fitted it in the hole in the door. He turned it and it clicked and then opened once he turned the knob.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing to the small object he had just put back in his pocket.

"A key," he answered and flipped a small switch on the wall which lit up the room. The first thing I noticed was that there weren't an awful lot of things in this first room – just a medium sized couch. There were a couple of doors leading out of the room.

"Kitchen's through there," he said, pointing to the door on the right. "Where you eat," he explained before I could ask. "And that's the bathroom." He said and pointed to one of the doors on the other side of the room.

"What about that one?" I asked him, gesturing to the last door he had yet to explain.

"That's uh, a bedroom," he told me. "But there's nothing in there."

"Why not?" I asked him. It seemed silly to have an empty room.

"I don't have the money to buy a bed," he admitted.

"Money?"

"What humans use to get stuff," he explained.

"What, like a trade?"

"Sort of, I guess. It's just the way it works." He told me.

"So, if you don't have money, how did you get this stuff?" I asked him and pointed to the couch and armchair in the first room.

"I have a job," he told me.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Good god, Rose, you have so much to learn," he chuckled. "I work in a small café a few minutes away. It doesn't pay much but it's still something. It's all I could get without any qualifications."

I listened to him telling me about this job of his and then decided to take a look around. The place was covered in his scent, indicating that he'd been staying here a while.

"Where do you sleep then?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me right away. He just walked over to the couch and pulled up the cushions. He began pulling parts out until it resembled a bed.

I nodded in understanding. These humans were pretty fancy with their couches-that-could-turn-into-beds.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" I asked him, unsure of what the boundaries were.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Here, of course," he answered, gesturing to the bed. "Look at it, it's made for two people."

He went to a cupboard nearby and pulled out a couple of soft blankets and laid them on the bed.

"Make yourself comfortable."

I smiled to myself and went to get ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**I most definitely owe you guys an update!**

**Just a quick A.N. Please read :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry if I didn't get around to thanking you all one by one – it doesn't mean I appreciate the comments any less! :D**

**My internet was down for almost a week – I never realised how much I depended on it until it was gone! It was torture :P On the bright side, it gave me time to write more :)**

**Lastly, I have exams etc next week so I'm not sure if I'll be able to write/update anymore until around Christmas. Just wanted to let ye know :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to Rozalie Hathaway Belikova, who wanted a DPOV – here ya go love! :P**

**Chapter 10**

**DPOV**

"Dammit!"

My eyes shot open when a voice cried out. I sat up quickly trying to get my bearings. I was tangled up in the sheets on the couch and Rose was grunting and groaning from nearby.

"You alright?" I asked her, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"How the hell do you do this?" she asked, sighing in frustration. I turned around to see her stretching her arm behind her head.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, trying not to laugh at the comical scene in front of me.

"Trying to wash! But I can't…reach!" She stomped her foot in annoyance.

I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer. She looked at me in confusion as I tried to catch my breath.

"Rose…humans don't lick themselves clean. They shower."

I nearly started laughing again at her blank expression.

"Let me show you," I stood up and steadied myself, before taking her by her elbow gently and leading her to my small bathroom. "This is a shower. You turn the switch on, stand inside the falling water, and scrub yourself clean with one of these." I handed her a cloth to wash herself with.

"Oh," she said, understanding lighting up her features, almost instantly changing to frustration. "It's going to take me _so _long to figure all of this out."

"It's okay, Rose. I was the same." I told, wanting to make her feel better.

"Yeah, but you're you! You find everything easy. I'm serious, Dimitri, I'm never going to get used to being human all the time."

I was silent for a moment.

"Well… you don't have to be human _all the time._" I said after a minute. "Just because we know how to phase into our human forms, doesn't mean we're not allowed be wolves ever again." I smiled at her.

"Can we be wolfs in the city?" she asked me with curiosity.

"Rose…humans…are a lot more complex than we wolves are. They don't accept things without logic and reason. If we go traipsing around the place in our wolf forms, it won't be pretty."

She looked a little sad. I remembered how I felt when I had first arrived here in the city. I pulled her into a hug.

"Look, Rose, I know it's hard to adjust…but it gets easier – I promise you. Plus, you have me here to help you with everything."

She took a deep breath and leaned away from me.

"Thank you Dimitri," she gave me a small sweet smile. "Really…I would never have survived my first night here if it wasn't for you."

I didn't reply. I didn't need to. She knew that I would have done it anytime, anywhere.

I left her then, leaving her with instructions on how to use the shower.

On my way out of the bathroom, I grabbed one of my few tee shirts from the press and pulled it over my head. I heard Rose climb into the shower and went through to the small kitchen.

I raided each press, trying to decide what to make that Rose would more than likely enjoy – not that I had much choice.

Having no school or college qualifications, I had only barely managed to obtain a job in a small coffee shop down the road. I only worked weekdays for minimum pay, but I liked it. I found it so interesting to meet different people every day, take in their different scents, looks and interests.

I had lived in the streets for the first few weeks of staying here. The only clothes I had were the uniform I had been given at work and a couple pieces of clothing that I found lying around. Finally, I managed to save up enough to rent out this small apartment. Day by day, I earned and saved money – enough to buy some cheap clothes from a second hand shop down the road, and some food every once in a while. I had learnt a lot so far about human lives. I now had a bank account, where my money was sent each week from work and I had managed to obtain a card for the ATM machine down the road.

Possible the most fascinating thing about humans to me, was the relationships. I watched parents from a distance when they picked their children up from school. I thought about my own father, who was possibly the person I hated most in the world. Three quarters of me was glad I had left. He had challenged me in anger when I told him I didn't want to leave. I turned down the challenge, knowing there was no way I could defeat him being only a couple of months old, and ran away. The other quarter of me hated the fact that I had left my mother and sisters behind. I planned to return to them, one day.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a sudden noise. I realised the shower had just shut off and I could hear Rose climbing back out of the shower.

"Dimitri?"

Her soft voice sounded vulnerable in the quiet apartment.

I walked back towards her in the bathroom. "Yes?"

I froze for a moment when I saw her. She was standing in nothing but a towel. My stomach did a little flip when her dark brown eyes turned and looked into mine. I wasn't sure what it was, but I was pretty sure that I liked it.

"I, uh…don't have any clothes," she reminded me.

I unfroze. I'd forgotten she didn't have any. I did the math in my head and decided that it would probably be okay to take thirty-five dollars max out of my account and by her some decent clothes.

For now however, I went back to where I stashed my clothes and handed her some of my clothes to wear. They would be a little big on her but we didn't really have the option to be fussy.

"Thank you. Oh, and Dimitri…" I turned to look at her once again, trying to keep my eyes on her face seen as though she was still wrapped in that small towel.

"Yes?" I asked her, realising she looked sad again.

She was silent for a moment.

"I'm hungry…" she finally admitted in a small voice.

I was pretty sure I felt my heart break a little bit inside.

When we had been wolves, she had often come to our rendezvous' starving. Her pack was large – larger than the one I had been in. But that meant that there was less food for the members. Being smaller, there was always plenty for us, so I tried on several occasions to bring her some small pieces of meat. That was until some wolves began to notice that the supply was depleting.

The look on her face right now reminded me of those times when I could almost see her ribs through her beautiful, thick fur coat.

"I have some food out here when you're ready," I told her, giving her hand a small squeeze in mine. "You won't be hungry for much longer."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"I had such an idea of what this was going to be like." She told me, a tear spilling from one eye. "I thought it was going to be a beautiful place, filled with interesting, good people. A place where nobody judged or hated me…a place where I wasn't hungry or cold. But all I've seen so far are those things…and I'm not sure I made the right decision by leaving my pack."

She whispered the last part, seeming almost afraid to say it to me.

"Oh Roza…I know it feels that way now…but I swear to you – it gets better. We can get you a job where I work, and once we have a bit more money, we'll be able to buy more food, and new clothes. Maybe even a better place to live eventually. We can build a life together – a good one. I promise."

She gave me a watery smile and took my hand in hers.

"Get dressed," I told her, tracing circles around her palm with my thumb. "I'll go get the food."

She didn't say anything else. She just picked up the clothes from where she had left them by the sink and I returned to the kitchen.

For the first time, I could see myself having a life…a good life. With Rose.

And I felt happy.


	11. Chapter 11

"Rose…Wake up, Rose."

Dimitri's voice penetrated my sleep. I groaned and pushed him away from me. He chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Roza, I have to go to work." I lifted my head from where it was buried in my pillow.

"Work?" I asked him. "Can I come and see what you do?"

"That's why I was waking you," he smiled at me. "Hurry up and get washed. I found these in the store down the road." He handed me some fresh clothes – ones that would actually fit me. I didn't mind wandering around in Dimitri's clothes – they smelt just like him. But Dimitri said his boss wouldn't be very impressed if I showed up in his trackies and sweatshirt. Seen as though I was going to try and get a job there and I had no qualifications whatsoever, he said first impressions were vital. I washed in the bathroom quickly and pulled on the jeans and jumper he had given me. It felt great to finally wear some nice, clean clothes that actually fit me.

"You look cute," I joked, walking out of the room to see Dimitri dressed in his black dress pants and a white shirt. He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and lead me out of the apartment.

"So your name is Rose?" Dimitri's boss asked me. He had introduced us and continued on to work his shift.

"Yes," I replied politely.

"And why do you think you deserve this job?" She asked me, interested. Dimitri had told me her name was Mia.

"Cos I really need the money," I told her truthfully, to which she burst out laughing.

"I like you – you're funny," she said, grinning at me. "You can start tomorrow. Just take note of what Dimitri's doing today."

She left me then and I waited by the counter while Dimitri served a customer.

When he was done, he walked quickly over to me.

"Cute apron," I winked at him. He flicked my forehead.

"Hey!" I rubbed the spot and grumbled while he smirked at me.

"How'd it go?" he asked, nodding his head towards Mia's closed office door.

"I'm in," I grinned at him. He reached out and gave my hand a squeeze.

"See? I told you everything was going to be okay," He said, staring into my eyes. I felt my tummy do a little flip as his gaze.

"You were right," I admitted, which wasn't easy for me, given my more than a little stubborn attitude. He grinned and went back to work and I did exactly what Mia asked me to do. Dimitri also did small training exercises with me while the place was busy; like how to carry a tray without falling, and how to turn on the coffee machine. He had rolled his eyes jokingly when I asked what the hell 'coffee' was.

After he had completed his shift, and I had collected my uniform from Mia – which was pretty much the same as Dimitri's but smaller – Dimitri began driving us out of town.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, taking in my surroundings.

"To see Lissa," he answered simply. I stared at him.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." He replied, looking every bit as serious as he said he was. "I know you miss her, and I think seeing her would be helpful."

He pulled up near the base of a rocky hill, near enough to the town to be safe, but not near enough to be seen.

"Are you coming as well?" I asked him, feeling the need to have him with me.

"If you want me to." He answered and waited expectantly for me to give him an answer.

"I want you to…" I admitted in a quiet voice, to which he gave me a small understanding smile. We both climbed out of the car and quickly walked into the cover of the trees.

It was amazing how quickly I had adapted to the human ways of wearing clothes around others, so it was understandable that I wasn't sure whether not I should just strip in front of him.

He, however, didn't seem to give it much thought so I went along with it.

Although, as soon as I had my clothes off, I phased, not giving him a chance to see me naked.

I was taken aback when he finally did phase – he was massive! Definitely as tall as my father at this stage and not even a year old.

I had forgotten how beautiful his fur was. It made the human in me want to run my fingers through it gently, just to feel its softness. His big paws thudded loudly as they made contact with the hard ground. He was beautiful.

His chocolate brown eyes bore into mine, silently asking me if I was ready to see my best girlfriend. I gave him the go ahead and he led the way through the trees. Despite his size, he crept along as silently as a mouse.

We continued moving until we finally reached the familiar grounds of my old home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and pushed me to get motivated to write some more! I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, and have a wonderful new year! :)**

**Chapter 12**

It looked…relatively the same as it did before I had left. The only difference now was that there was a layer of white frost covering the ground.

It was cold. Much colder than I remembered…or maybe I had just become adjusted to human temperatures. I felt grateful for the thick fur coat I had on my skin.

Dimitri gave me a little nudge in my side as a sign of support. I felt weird being back here. I didn't have _awful _memories of this place…it was the place I had met Lissa after all, and the place I had grown up with my two brothers.

But it would always be the place that my father controlled.

And I could never – _would _never – live in a place like that again.

Dimitri waited in the shadows of the trees while I snuck closer to Lissa's den. Peeking in, I saw that she wasn't alone.

Christian was curled up beside her, her head resting on his back. She stirred in her sleep and probably sensing another wolf's presence, her eyes snapped open. They widened in surprise when she saw it was me and carefully removed herself from Christian's side so as not to wake him.

I gestured for her to follow me, and then I took off.

I felt Dimitri's eyes on me as I ran and I gave him a quick reassuring nod. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him drop back out of sight – more than likely going to run around and meet us.

Lissa followed me to our spot by the river.

_Rose! _She exclaimed and bumped her head against mine in happiness. _What are you doing back here?_

_I missed you, _I replied simply, feeling much better now that I had seen my best friend.

_I've missed you too, _she replied. _I've felt very lonely since you've been gone._

_Yeah, you didn't look very lonely cuddled up to my brother back there, _I replied jokingly. She rolled her eyes. Before she could answer, Dimitri arrived.

_Lissa, _he greeted her. She looked happy to see him too.

_Hi Dimitri, _she replied and looked back and forth between the two of us. _So, are you two back for good or what?_

_No, _I told her. _We're not staying long…I just really wanted to see you. How's the phasing going?_

_I don't think it's going too badly. I've been practising like I told you…and yesterday, I was so sure I almost felt something so I think I'm close._

_That's great, Liss. _I grinned at her.

_I can't stay too long Rose, if they notice I'm gone, they'll start asking questions, _she told us.

_I'll check to see if there stirring yet, _Dimitri told her and ran off in the direction of the dens. To anyone else, he would just seem like a caring friend, but I knew what he was doing…he was giving me some much-needed alone time with my best friend.

_How is everything with the pack? _I asked her when we were alone.

_It's okay, I guess,_ she replied. _Your father was furious when he found out you were gone – he made us all hunt for you without a wink of sleep. Eventually he gave up and admitted to himself that you were gone – but Rose, if he catches you here, he won't take it too lightly._

_Don't worry, Liss…he won't know we've been here. _I smiled, drinking her in. She was exactly the same wolf I had left behind me – only slightly bigger.

_So…_she looked in the direction Dimitri had gone. _Did you guys do it? _

_Do what? _I asked confused.

She chuckled light heartedly. _'It' Rose! _She sighed when I still looked completely lost.

_Mate! _She exclaimed, like I was being an idiot…which I guess I was, but with practising to be a good human and all, I hadn't given much thought about the mating season – which we were now in the middle of, I realised.

_No! _I told her, what she had asked only just registering with my mind. _Of course not! He's my friend! _

She looked sceptical. _You guys look a lot closer than 'friends'._ She said.

_So do you and Christian and you don't see me questioning on whether or not you guys have mated."_

Lissa was silent and if I didn't know any better, I'd say she looked sheepish.

_Have you?! _I exclaimed, knowing her guilty look very well from when we were young and she had done something wrong.

_Maybe…_she admitted after a moment of silence.

_Ew, that's my brother! _I exclaimed.

_Well, I love him Rose! _She replied indignantly. _And he loves me too! _

I was about to rant some more when Dimitri came tearing back into view.

_They smell us Rose, _he said quickly. _We need to get out of here. _

_But-_

_Now._

That one little word was enough to make me understand how serious he was. It was when he spoke with little commands like those that I could really see the alpha blood inside him ignite.

Lissa gave me a nudge in the right direction and Dimitri and I both took off. I fought the urge to look back at her.

She would be okay. Of course she would, I told myself, doing my very best to convince myself that Lissa would not get into trouble for meeting me in secret.

It seemed to only take us less than a minute to reach the clearing where we had stashed our clothes and both of us phased quickly. It was funny how long I spent _trying _and _trying _to phase in the first place…and now it seemed effortless.

"Quick, Rose!" Dimitri gripped my arm and we both ran away from the deep howl that penetrated through the morning sky.

That one howl sent shivers down my spine. It was a howl I had heard many times. It was an angry howl.

It was my father's howl.

**AN – review, review, review! Pretty please!**

**Also, I have some new Rose/Dimitri drabble oneshots if anyone's interested in reading them? I published them under the heading "Drabble Oneshots" – original, I know :P anyway, give them a shot! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry – short chapter. I had most of this written but then suddenly realised that I had changed into 3****rd**** person at some point – so had to write it again :P **

**Just out of curiosity (its not going to change anything in the story-just merely for my own wondering-ment(?) :P) How many of you prefer them as wolves, and how many as of you as humans? :)**

Lissa POV

I pushed her legs exactly the same way I did when we were hunting. Fast and efficiently. When I was nearing the pack and the howling, I made a loop around the edge before showing myself.

_You! _Abe, their Alpha, barked at me, making me flinch. _Where were you? Did you see them?_

_Yes, _I told him. _They took off towards the northern border, _I lied quickly.

Abe didn't ask anymore of me, for he had already taken off in the direction I had told him. Many of the pack members looked reluctant to follow him but did all the same; afraid of what Abe would do to them later when he found out they stayed behind.

It wouldn't be long before Abe discovered that Rose and Dimitri's trail had not gone north, but in the opposite direction. It didn't matter if he got mad at me for lying to him, as long as it would buy Rose and Dimitri some time.

_Liss?_

I spun when I heard Christian approach me.

_What happened? Where were you? _He asked me, looking concerned.

I briefly considered lying to him, but we were mated now. He would know if I did.

_I woke up_, I began explaining. _And Rose was in our den, so I followed her to the river._

_You talked to her? _He asked, a new concern showing in his eyes – it was his concern for his sister. _Is she alright?_

_She's great, _I told him honestly. I moved closer to him. _She's done it Christian…she's living with the humans._

To say he looked shocked would be an understatement.

_Humans? How the hell did she manage to do that by herself? _He exclaimed. I froze.

_Well she, uh, isn't exactly- _Istarted.

_What, Liss?_

_She's not by herself, per say. _I told him carefully. _She's with Dimitri._

_Who? _Christian asked me, looking like he was wracking his brain. _There's no Dimitri in this pack?_

_You're right, there isn't, he's…_

_He's what? _Christian prompted me.

_His name is Dimitri Belikov…he's from the neighbouring pack, _I mumbled quickly, my words getting quieter when I saw Christian eyes flash in anger at 'Belikov.'

_Belikov? _he growled. _As in Alec Belikov's son?_

_Well, yes, _I confirmed. _But Dimitri hates him. He wants nothing to do with him._

_At least that's something. How do you know all this? _Christian asked me suspiciously.

_Because Rose has been meeting him since we were all little, _I told him in honesty._ They've been trying to phase into their human forms for a long time._

I saw realisation cross Christian's face.

_Is that what you've been doing? When you sneak off by yourself? _He asked me. _Trying to phase?_

I suspected I looked incredibly sheepish, and gave Christian the answer he was looking for.

_Why didn't you tell me? _he asked me, looking genuinely hurt.

_I promised Rose I wouldn't say anything…and I didn't know that we would end up mating!_

_No, I meant why didn't you tell me you had been practising phasing? I could've have been trying as well! _He exclaimed.

I looked at him in shock.

_Seriously? You want to live as a human?_

_Well, not all the time, but it's something I want to experience, _he told her.

I grinned happily at him.

_I'll show you what I can do so far- _I started but cut myself off when I heard the sound of heavy paws thundering across the hard ground.

Both Christian and I turned to look expectantly at the approaching wolves.

Only half of them arrived back.

_Well?_ Christian asked them. _Did you find her?_

_No, _one of the males answered._ But Abe's not giving up hope just yet. He's ordered the rest of the pack to keep hunting through the night._

I grew uneasy, thinking about what would happen if Rose and Dimitri were caught. Christian leaned into my side, comforting me.

The rest of the pack moved around, going their own way and getting ready to settle in for a good night's sleep.

When I was sure no one was taking any notice, I looked at Christian. I knew he didn't know much about this Dimitri guy, but if I approved of him, then it was only a matter of time before Christian warmed to him too. You couldn't help it around him – he was just a genuinely nice guy. Their eyes met and both of them understood what the other was feeling.

I was just praying that Rose and Dimitri were lucky enough to evade the ever-growing numbers of Abe's pack.

Rose POV

I went to run towards where we had parked the car, but Dimitri caught my arm and pulled me in another direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked him in confusion, looking back at the now abandoned car.

"We're finding cover far enough away that Abe won't find us, but near enough for us to get there quickly," he told me quickly and picked up his pace.

"How long are we going to be hiding?" I asked him, picking up my own pace and feeling pride when I realised that I could keep up with him.

"I'm not sure yet, Rose," he told me, giving me a small smile.

I stopped suddenly when I saw that he was leading us into yet another forest.

"We're not going home, are we?" I asked him in realisation.

He stopped too and took my hand.

"No, Rose," he said. "We're not going to be able to go home for a while."


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much to whoever nominated It's A Tough World Out There for Best Vampire Academy Fanfic Published in 2012! I was so excited when I heard! **

**I wasn't going to update this for another few days but you guys deserve it ;) Thank you so so much! One of my other stories, Hook Line and Sinker was also nominated so hats off ye, ye bunch of legends ;)**

**Chapter 15**

Rose POV

I had a lot of trouble getting to sleep that night…and the one after that.

After being chased by my father, Dimitri had led us deep into another unfamiliar wood. It was far enough away to be safe from attacking wolves, but near enough that we could check up on Lissa every couple of days.

I felt it was unfair that we couldn't go back to the city – I had just been getting used to human-life and now we had to hide away.

"_Are you sure we can't go back?" _I had asked him on our first night in the woods.

"_Not yet," _he had replied. _"Abe will be looking for us there."_

I sighed, bringing myself back to the present. The area of the forest where we were currently staying didn't seem to be occupied. I could see why – the trees above where tall and empty of leaves, giving no shade from the sun during the day, and no protection at night from the cold or possible lurking predators. There wasn't much vegetation growing about on the cold grounds, meaning there were no animals, and no food.

We had, however, managed to find a bushy shrub that would provide cover from the cold during the night and so, that was where we were now.

Dimitri stirred in his sleep beside me and I found myself unconsciously snuggling in closer to his warm coat. He sighed and laid his neck across the back of my neck, keeping me warm from all angles. I felt my tense muscles relax and I nuzzled into Dimitri's comforting embrace. Feeling safe, I felt myself drift off to sleep.

I awoke several hours later, in the early hours of the morning. Dimitri was still asleep, his head still resting on me. My muscles felt stiff so I gently moved out of my spot, being extra careful and quiet so as not to wake him. Once I had the space, I stretched my legs and felt immediate satisfaction.

I heard a stream flowing nearby and followed the sound. I found a beautiful little waterfall. I was surprised to see water, considering the vegetation here was god awful. The sound of the water hitting the rocks below was very peaceful, and I found myself relaxing for the first time in weeks.

I leaned down and took a drink of water. Needing to feel refreshed, I dipped my head into the water and shook it straight off.

I was just climbing back out of the tiny river when the sound of a twig cracking sounded. I spun on my heels, my senses on alert.

_Dimitri? _I called. _Is that you?_

There was no answer.

_Who's there? _I demanded. The sound of heavy paws padded loudly and a big, grey wolf emerged from the almost dead shrubbery.

I immediately went on my defences, sizing up the unfamiliar wolf. The wolf didn't see or hear my warning growl as he strode towards me, or if he did, he chose to ignore them.

I stood still as he sniffed me, choosing not to say hi when he was so rudely over-stepping his boundaries. He sniffed my neck and side and then gave me a small nudge. When I didn't respond, he sniffed lower until he reached-

"_Hey!" _I yelped and spun around. He smirked cockily at me.

"_Hey," _he replied casually. He strode up to me and nudged the side of my head.

"_Don't touch me," _I growled and moved to return to where Dimitri was probably still asleep. The wolf had other plans, however, and intercepted me. He blocked my pathway.

"_Leave me alone,"_ I told him, a little aggressively.

"_Not very polite, are we gorgeous?" _There was a creepy smile that sent shivers down my spine…and most definitely not the good kind.

"_What do you want?" _I demanded, not showing that he was starting to scare me.

I took a step back, trying to put some distance between the two of us as he walked towards me. He didn't stop until I hit a tree.

"_I want a mate," _He said simply. It took my mind a minute to register what he was saying.

Naturally, once my body caught up with my mind, I tried to get away.

I hadn't gotten ten steps before I felt him slam into my side with the force of a small truck.

"_Where do you think you're going?" _He whispered, making my insides squirm with disgust.

I pushed and shoved against him, to no luck. The guy was strong.

I made the mistake of glancing up into his cold grey eyes, and fear hit my system.

Before I could do much more, the wolf disappeared.

And by disappeared, I mean was knocked right off me. I jumped back onto my feet to see Dimitri standing protectively in front of me and growling viciously. It was a shock to my system to see him quite so aggressive; I had never seen this side of him before.

The testosterone levels were palpable as the other wolf jumped to his feet and squared Dimitri off.

"_Dimitri…" _He other wolf sneered at him.

"_Jesse…" _he growled back menacingly. So he knew him…I studied Dimitri's posture; his whole body was tense and almost shaking.

I was guessing that he knew this Jesse guy quite well…and he didn't like him.

"_Nice bitch you got there," _Jesse said, smirking. Dimitri lunged at him and I flinched as I saw his teeth sink into Jesse's flank…and just like that Dimitri was back over in front of me. Jesse howled in pain and glanced down at the blood that had already begun to matt his fur down.

"_Don't talk about her like that," _Dimitri growled warningly.

This Jesse's head snapped up, his eyes flashing with anger. His joking attitude now gone, he was on the offensive.

Jesse charged at Dimitri, all thoughts of me forgotten as his male pride needed retaining. Dimitri had fast reactions and met this Jesse in the middle of the clearing we were in.

They didn't slow down and bashed into one another with all the strength they have.

Well, Dimitri did anyway.

To be honest, as they fought, I found myself watching Dimitri in awe. The fact that he was bigger and more built than this Jesse wolf definitely held its advantages, but watching him fight now, I realised that it probably wouldn't matter what weight or height his opponent was, he was a god.

He lashed out viciously, and yet it was controlled and graceful. He was fast and efficient with his attacks and landed more blows on his attacker than Jesse did on him.

The sound of their growls and snarls filled the early morning air and I couldn't help but feel afraid.

Not for my own safety…but for Dimitri's.

Despite Dimitri's badass-ness, Jesse had gotten a few bites in; one in particular looked pretty painful. Dimitri continued to fight, but made more mistakes with his injured leg.

As Dimitri grew weary, I saw an evil glint in Jesse's eyes. He backed up slightly, and made one last almighty leap towards Dimitri.

But he never reached him.

It took me a moment to realise that I was the one who had put myself between the two fighting males, and I had been the one who was hit by Jesse's attack. As he hit me, I felt his teeth dig deep into the side of my neck, making me howl out as pain exploded through my nerves. Jesse froze for a split second, having been completely surprised by my interference. That second was all Dimitri needed, and with one last effort, Dimitri shoved into Jesse.

Jesse stumbled and I suddenly realised that in the heat of the fight, they had moved over towards the flowing water. Jesse lost his footing, right on the edge, and before any of us knew it, he had fallen – down, down, down until, finally, he landed with a splash at the bottom of the waterfall.

I froze in shock, not sure whether to feel relief or guilt. Carefully, I peeked over the edge of the cliff, searching for some sign that Jesse had indeed, fallen down there. Not finding any, I pulled back.

I felt fear strike me when I heard a heavy thud behind me. I spun and saw that Dimitri had collapse down onto the ground.

I rushed over to him.

Lissa POV

I rushed forward, having witnessed the end of the fight. I had heard the fighting from a mile away and rushed when I realised who it was.

Her best friend leaning down over Dimitri, whimpering and nudging him to get him to move. The only reaction she received in return was a pain filled moan.

"_Rose!" _Rose looked up in shock.

"_Lissa?" _she asked, startled. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to find you guys and let you know that Abe stopped looking…for now, that is. I heard fighting about a mile back and realised who it was, so I followed the noise."_

"_There was a wolf…he attacked us-" _she began to explain.

"_I know, Rose, I saw most of it," _I told her. _"Is he okay?"_

Rose looked back down at him and lay down, facing him and looking more worried than I had ever seen her.

She really was so blind…both of them were. They were in love, and had been for a long time – only they couldn't see that. They would though, eventually. Lissa was sure of that.

She watched her friend begin to lick the cuts and bite marks on his neck and sides. Dimitri sighed and leaned into her, obviously feeling comfort from the sweet gesture. Suddenly, Rose moved her head to an angle, giving me a different view of her.

"_Oh my goodness, Rose! Your neck!" _I exclaimed, staring at the dark red liquid that was stuck to her fur.

Dimitri, alarmed by my outburst, opened his eyes slightly and they widened. Using what looked like the last of his energy, he leaned upwards and began sweetly licking her wound clean. When he was finished, she lay down beside him and nuzzled into him.

I smiled at the cute picture and hated to burst their sweet little bubble, but it had to be done.

"_Who was that?" _I asked them, having heard Dimitri address the other wolf by his first name.

Rose shrugged at me and looked expectantly at Dimitri. Dimitri looked from Rose to me, then back to Rose again, a grimace on his face. His tone was bitter when he spoke;

"He was my brother."


	15. Chapter 15

**I stayed up til 2am writing finishing this, and so it's bedtime! Goodnight! And thank you to anyone who's voted for this once again :)**

**Chapter 15**

"You have a brother?!" I exclaimed, jumping up. Dimitri groaned at the sudden movement. I immediately felt bad for hurting him more but didn't let it go.

"Well, half-brother," he told me when he saw I wasn't backing down. I was about to encourage him to explain more but he stopped me.

"Can we not talk about this now?" he asked, wincing as he pushed himself onto his feet. "I think we should get out of here."

There was a sudden rustle nearby, making all three of us jump. Dimitri managed to put his injured self between the noise and Lissa and I. I was about to scold him when there was another rustle to my left. I jumped so that I was blocking Lissa. Dimitri's pain-filled face looked torn; he wasn't sure if there was a threat and how many of them there were.

A few seconds of silence later, none other than Christian and Eddie stepped out from different sides.

"_Oh my god," _I exclaimed and let out a deep breath. "_You guys scared the hell out of us!"_

Christian grinned cockily at the idea of scaring me, but Eddie just stared at me, taking me in. It dawned on me that he hadn't seen me in a long time.

"_Hey bud," _I said to him. He didn't say anything, but he did walk forward towards me. Dimitri edged ever so slightly closer to me, obviously not sure if Eddie was a threat of not.

"_Rose..." _Eddie breathed out. "_Is that really you?"_

I smiled and gave a small nod.

"_You're so…grown up," _he told me and nuzzled into me. I embraced him back and looked towards Dimitri, who was still watching, unsure.

"_Eddie, this is Dimitri," _I told him. "_Dimitri, this is my other brother Eddie."_

Dimitri's worry vanished and he gave Eddie a small, polite nod. I gave him a smile, glad he was being civil.

Eddie, however, didn't look too happy.

"_Rose, do you know who that is?"_

"_Obviously, I just introduced you to him, didn't I?" _I retorted.

Eddie rolled his eyes. _"You know he's the son of Alexski Belikov?"_

"_I'm aware of that," _I growled, knowing Dimitri _hated _to be compared to his father. "_But Dimitri is not his father."_

Eddie watched my movements as I walked to Dimitri's side and gave him a comforting nudge. He returned it in thanks.

"_Alright," _Eddie said after a moment. "_So where are we going?"_

"_What do you mean?" _I asked him, confused.

"_There's no way you guys can hang here for the rest of your lives," _Eddie replied. "_Abe will find us."_

"_Us?" _

"_Yeah," _Eddie said, giving me a proper smile, one I had missed so dearly. "_Us. I'm not letting you go again Rose. Not this time."_

I was about to argue with him about how the pack needed him but he stopped me.

"_I will not lose you again."_

And for the first time since we were cubs, I saw the pain of losing Mason flash across his eyes. We stood staring at each other for a long time. Dimitri didn't interrupted, obviously sensing the sibling moment.

"_Alright," _I whisperer to him. "_But this involves doing something that I'm not sure you're gonna like too much," _I warned him, thinking about all of the months we had spent trying to learn how to phase.

"_You mean this?" _Eddie trotted off behind a tree. I listened intently to the sound of his paws padding against the ground. They stopped when he was hidden from view, and there was a soft rustling sound from behind the trees.

He was only gone about a minute when he returned…

In a human form.

I looked at him in shock. "_Eddie?" _I realised that he couldn't understand me when I was still a wolf and so I looked to Dimitri. He was looking at Eddie in shock too.

I took off to where Dimitri and I had discarded our clothes before and phased back. By the time Dimitri had arrived by my side, I was already dressed. I waited for him and we trekked back to my brothers and my best friend together.

"Eddie?" I asked once again, this time out loud. My voice was quiet though. Was this really happening?

"It's me," he confirmed. I look at him for a further explanation, but he just looked from mine to Dimitri's face.

"Wh- How the hell have you learned to do that?" I blurted out.

And so help us all, Eddie – my big brother – actually looked _sheepish._

"Well, I-uh," he stuttered slightly. "Don't be mad…but I kinda used to follow you and Lissa when I heard you talking about 'phasing' and stuff. You were telling her how to do it and how you'd be practising. I thought it sounded pretty cool, and when you disappeared and we couldn't find you, well, I thought it was pretty obvious you had phased. I didn't tell anyone, I swear! Not even Christian!" I looked and saw that Christian was looking very mad at his brother for keeping something so big from him. "You're not mad, are you?" Eddie asked me.

"Mad?" I repeated. "God, no!" I flung myself into his arms. "I'm just happy you get to come with us!" I pulled back and we grinned at each other. Christian let out a small whine.

"Can he come too?" I turned and asked Dimitri. Dimitri didn't look too sure. "Please, Dimitri?! He can stay in the apartment until he manages to turn."

It took a little convincing, but there wasn't much Dimitri would – or could – deny me.

And so, the five of us quickly set off in the direction of the city we had been staying in. Dimitri made us take a loop around trail so that we didn't cross Abe's path.

Dimitri and I led the way, while the other three trailed behind, giving me some time to talk to him without being interrupted or overheard.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him quietly. He pushed a protruding branch out of the way so that I could pass.

"Tell you what?"

"That you had a brother-"

"Half-brother," he corrected; his tone harsh. I flinched a little.

"Sorry," he mumbled, softening his voice once again.

We were silent for a few minutes as we wavered our way through the thinning trees, the others only ten steps behind us.

"You've never really talked about your family," I stated, looking up at his face. It was still covered in cuts, some worse than others, but the bleeding seemed to have stopped.

"I don't like to talk about them," he told me. Me being me, however, I pushed him for more details.

"Because it hurts?" I asked, remembering how hard it had been to leave Christian, Eddie and Lissa behind when I'd left.

He seemed to think about it for a minute.

"I guess," he said finally. I wanted to know more, but we had come to the city's edge, and we needed to focus on getting a wolf and four people into the apartment – two of which we covered in blood.

Thankfully, it was starting to get dark and the streets had begun to clear. We managed to reach the front door of the apartment block. The others waited outside while I entered to see if the coast was clear.

I was the least injured and so, I was designated to go inside and distract the guard. I shook my hair out so that it covered most of the dried blood on my neck. I entered the room with my head held high, but froze when I heard a loud noise.

I let out a huge sigh of relief when I realised it was the guard…who was fast asleep on his office chair. I gestured for Dimitri to enter with the others.

Dimitri led the way, with the others following. I brought up the rear in case anyone followed us up the stairs after spotting a big black wolf entering the building.

Thankfully, no one did, and we made it inside without a hitch.

I left the others to get settled in our tiny apartment and I dragged to Dimitri to the kitchen area. I pushed him down into a chair and grabbed a towel and wet it with warm water from the tap.

He protested a little at first, but stopped fighting when I gave him a light slap over the head. He let me clean the cuts and the dried blood. I could see in his face that the water was refreshing, and that he already felt better…which made me feel a lot better.

When I was done, I gave him a small smile and quickly studied his face for any cuts I may have missed.

Suddenly, his hand touched my hair. My eyes shot to his and I saw him gazing back at me. His gaze moved downwards to my neck and his hand ever so gently brushed my hair back. He gently took the towel from my hands and dabbed it against the bite marks in my neck.

I watched him closely as he set to work on cleaning it, amazing at how gentle his features were now, compared to how they were when he was with his brother.

"Do you miss them?" I asked him suddenly. It surprised me how quiet my voice sounded.

Dimitri just looked at me.

"My family?"

I nodded in response.

He let of a sigh and removed the towel – and his hands – from my neck. I felt cold at the loss of his hand on my skin.

"I miss my mother," he told me. "And my sisters." The look in his eyes told me that he was reliving some of his childhood memories. His eyes glistened ever so slightly…and that sparkle made my heart soar.

"My father on the other hand," the sparkle disappeared, and was replaced with a cold stare.

"You really hate your father," I stated. I had already known that he disliked him, but hated?

Dimitri didn't reply.

"Why?" I questioned – not because I was being nosy, which I guess I kind of was, but because I wanted to know these things about him. I wanted to know every little detail about his life. He intrigued me so much.

"He abused my mother," he said, anger evident in his eyes and voice. I stared at him.

"I'm so sorry," I told him. I was also sorry for pushing him for this information. I had a feeling he had never told anyone something so private about himself.

"It's okay," he said, his eyes meeting mine again and coming back to the present.

"Did you feel guilty?" I asked. "About leaving your mother and sisters behind when you left?"

"A little," he told me. "A lot, actually. But there was no way that I'd ever be able to take care of them with him around. Maybe when I'm older, and stronger."

"We go and visit them if you miss the-"

"No!" he yelled, the anger back in his face and voice. I blanched and took a step back. The look on his face told me that he immediately regretted yelling.

"I'm sorry," he said, taking a step towards me. I didn't move as he put his arms around my waist and pulled him close to him. He buried his face in my neck and hair.

"I just can't bear the fact of _him _getting anywhere near you," he whispered into my ear. Automatically, my arms wound around his neck as I tried to comfort him.

He pulled back, but kept a firm grip on my arms.

"My father is not a good person, Rose," he said, his voice almost pleading. "He hurt my family…he had pups with other wolfs, breaking my mother's heart. I don't want him…I can't have him anywhere near you," he repeated.

"Okay, okay," I said, prying his fingers off from where they were starting to dig into me. I took them in my hands. "I understand."

Dimitri looked down and took a few deep breaths.

He looked up a minute later…

And he kissed me.


	16. Chapter 16

**I really am sorry for how long it's been. I'm not going to list off a load of reasons as to why I haven't been dedicated because they are personal and I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to hear it! **

**I want to thank anyone who voted for this story for Best Fanfic 2012 – unfortunately, it didn't get enough votes to proceed to the next round, but my other story, Hook Line and Sinker did, so head on over to place your next votes :D There is only nine stories in this round of voting and you can vote for a total of three :) The link is on my profile.**

**Chapter 16**

Shock chorused through me as I felt little goose bumps rise on my skin – goose bumps that had nothing to do with the cold.

Dimitri's lips were hard on mine, and my mouth automatically began to respond to his.

The kiss was over almost as fast as it had started. Dimitri leaned his forehead against mine as he tried to control himself.

"Wha- What was that?" I asked him, still in a state of shock. I had seen humans kiss before when Dimitri and I used to observe them from a distance when we were younger. It was a complete sign of affection...and love.

"I'm not sure," he replied, his voice quiet. He lifted his head so that he was staring into my eyes. "I just really wanted to do it."

I took a deep breath and had a hard time to tear my eyes away from his penetrating gaze.

"I'm sorry, Rose." And with that, he let go of my waist and walked away from me and into the other room. He began to assemble the bed from the couch.

I distractedly grabbed a glass of water and downed it, confused as to what the hell had just happened. My lips tingled and my hand automatically touched them.

I realised with a start that we had not been the only ones in the room, and quickly looked over to the living room. Thankfully, it didn't seem like anyone had noticed anything unusually. Eddie was already curled up asleep on the fairly-old armchair, while Lissa had dragged a pillow and some blankets and lay down on the ground next to Christian in the corner.

It was then that I realised that Christian was staring at me. His bright blue eyes contrasted greatly with his dark midnight fur. His eyes were knowing and amused, but there was also some concern there. I gave a small reassuring smile before turning to face Dimitri.

But he was already lying down and asleep, or so it seemed.

I took off my day's clothes and slipped into my side of the bed.

He was lying with his back to me, and I felt hurt at the cold gesture. Since knowing him, Dimitri had never turned his back on me, figuratively or physically.

I thought to myself for about thirty seconds before getting back up out of bed, and walking around to his side. As I had guessed, his eyes were closed, but there was a crease in between his eyebrows that told me he was far from asleep.

Looking at Christian, I saw that he now had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply, signalling that he had also fallen into a slumber.

I climbed into his side. He jumped and opened his eyes, having not expected me.

I lay on my side also, so that our faces were rested on the same pillow, only inches apart.

"Dimitri, I know you're upset," I whispered, laying my hand on his cheek. "and I'm sorry that I made you talk about your family."

Dimitri closed his eyes again, but leaned ever so slightly into my hand; which was the only place we were touching.

I stayed silent, knowing that there was something else that was bothering him.

"I'm glad you kissed me," I told him, glad to see his eyes shoot open. So _that _was what was wrong with him.

"You are?" He finally spoke.

"Yes," I replied honestly. "Why- Why did you do it?" I asked him curiously. Dimitri took a deep breath and sat up, bringing me with him.

"I feel things for you, Rose," he said, running a hand through his hair. "Things that I haven't felt ever before. Kissing was something I really wanted to try with you."

"You have feelings for me?" I asked him, making sure I heard him right.

"Yes," he replied, looking a little uncertain. "I thought maybe- don't you have feelings for me too?"

I gave this some thought.

"I don't really know, Dimitri," I told him. "I don't know what love feels like."

He grinned broadly when I finished speaking, and it took me a moment to realise what I had said.

"You think you love me?" he asked, the smile still on his face.

"Do you think you love me?" I retorted.

The smile slowly slid off his face and he cupped my cheek.

"Yes, Rose," he whispered. His voice wrapped around me like a caramel caress. "I think I do."

The room was so quiet for a few minutes as we gazed at each other. Looking into his beautiful eyes, I could see it.

I could see the feelings for me there. How had I not noticed them before? They were all too obvious now.

It occurred to me that he was probably seeing the very same feelings in my eyes. It was completely impossible that he couldn't. After all, I felt like I was going to burst with all of the affection I had for him – some of it was bound to slip out of my eyes as I looked at him.

This time, I didn't give him the chance to kiss me…because I kissed him first.

And in that moment, it didn't matter that we had both run away from home. It didn't matter that we were both pretty lost in this big new world and in our lives. It didn't matter that our packs were probably both looking for us.

All that mattered was him, and me, and the two of us together.

Our lips moved together for a lot longer than last time, and eventually, we both pulled back. Instead of going back to my side of the bed, Dimitri kept me where I was. He lay down and I followed suit, my head resting on his chest.

Before his arms wound themselves around me, he pulled up the sheets and duvet and tooked them up around us. The heat from his body was more than enough to keep me warm and I snuggled deeper into him. His arms tightened and before long, we had both drifted off into the blissful escape of sleep.


	17. MAJORLY IMPORTANT

**MAJORLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

It has recently been brought to my attention that all fanfics containing lemons/M rated stuff will be deleted from this site as of June 4th – meaning that the majority of my stuff could very well disappear.

Now I've heard so many things and I would appreciate if anybody could tell me what is really happening? Is it true that after the accused stories have been removed, the account of the author will also be destroyed?

If this is indeed true, and my account is removed, fear not! :P I have created a second account where I will re-post my stories when I had "fixed" them.

My other pen name is Roza-Dimka-Reader2

I will only repost my stories if they are removed :)

Thank you for reading and supporting me right from the very start of my time here on fanfiction :)


End file.
